A young child often finds it difficult to hold a knife or fork correctly. Furthermore, even if a young child is able to hold a knife or fork correctly, he seldom has sufficient muscle control to maintain the correct hold while applying pressure on the implement. The same may be true for an adult who is not used to western-style cutlery, e.g. someone who normally uses chopsticks. As a result such people find it difficult to use a knife and fork correctly and effectively. Existing children's cutlery is simply a scaled down version of full size cutlery; therefore it is an object of the invention to provide cutlery which is designed to enable the user to hold and use it correctly.